Marauders Melody
by sugar58
Summary: Lily’s eyes widened when James’ words came to her mind, and it was all she could do to not gape. She shook her head rid of her thoughts, but still found herself wondering about the person she thought she hated.
1. The Marauders

Marauders Melody

"Psst, James, where are you?"

"Who was that? Sirius, that you?"

"No, I'm right here, Peter's over there."

"Peter? Where did _you _come from?"

"Long story, Remus."

"Okay, so _where _is Sirius?"

It was typical night in the boys dormitories of the Gryffindor house. The common room was pitch black and the four friends were feeling around for each other like every other night they snuck out.

"Ahhh, who did I just walk into?"

"Me."

"Who's me?"

"It's James, you dummy. Who're you?"

"Peter."

Meanwhile, Remus' arms were stretched out in front of him as he walked slowly around the sofa. He squinted his eyes and thought he saw Sirius, but it was almost impossible to tell.

"Hey Sirius, that you?" he whispered. 

"Sure is," came the reply. 

Suddenly a loud thud erupted, snickers following it. 

"James, you bugger!" Peter growled as he stood up from the floor, James' cackling laughter echoing through the room.

"Let's get outta here," Sirius said, as they stepped out of the portrait and all four of them gave low moans as the light from the torches hurt their eyes.

Peter rubbed his eyes as Remus, being the "cautious" one of course, looked around the hallways for any signs of the caretaker, professors or Prefects.

"Have a nice trip?" James laughed under his breath. Sirius grinned as he shook his long, black hair out of his handsome face. 

"Nice trick, James," Peter glared at James. 

"But funny, wasn't it?" Sirius smirked.

"Only for you, Sirius."

Remus gave another look down the corridors before they started to make their way down one, all four friends walking beside each other and talking.

"So what about that new girl in Hufflepuff?" James was saying. "I heard she moved to London from some foreign country, she's in 5th year like us."

"I saw her walking to the library yesterday," Sirius replied back. "Nice body, I'd fancy a go with her." He grinned.

James' shared the grin with him. "And the girl in Slytherin, eh Sirius?" 

"Oh bloody hell, is that all you ever talk about is girls?" Remus said annoyingly, as they rounded a corner. 

"We're only human, Remus," Sirius said innocently, his usual grin still planted on his face.

"Try being a werewolf," Remus muttered. James laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, mate, I forgot," he said.

"Forgot?" Remus said, looking stunned. "I wish I could do that."

Peter shared a heartening laugh with all of his friends. He looked up at James admiringly. He envied James more than anything.

"But Lily Evans, isn't she amazing?" James started to say in awe. 

"If only she weren't in Ravenclaw," Sirius said. "She has the face and the body, but what a temper she has. I remember I winked at her once and she gave me this glare that could have pierced through stone, then she turned around and stalked off." James snickered again, but was quickly shut up when Sirius elbowed him in the arm. 

"Just because some girls enjoy being ogled at, Sirius, doesn't mean that all girls do." Remus said, as James was rubbing his arm.

"Ogled? I never _ogled _her.." 

James ran his fingers through his hair as he half-listened to Remus and Sirius nattering about the situation. He pictured Lily's long, shining red hair, and those brilliant green eyes. He also pictured her smiling, a smile that lit up a whole room when she walked in. 

"… and _I _think that if I had _ogled_ her, Remus, it would have been cat-calling or something else."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, you're as stubborn as a rock."

Sirius put on one of his grins, but it slowly faded as they rounded another corner and came face-to-face with none other than Professor McGonagall. 

All four stopped in their tracks and slowly peered up at their Headmistress.

"Out of bed?" McGonagall said coldly, looking down at them.

"We were just-" James began, but Remus cut in smoothly.

"-escorting Peter to the Hospital Wing, Professor," he said. 

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "And what is wrong with him, Mr. Lupin?" she questioned suspiciously, looking down at Peter. He clutched his stomach to pretend he was sick.

"Bad stomach ache, Professor," replied Remus. "He wouldn't stop throwing up."

McGonagall still didn't seem to believe the story. "Well, it hardly takes three of you to take a person to the Hospital Wing," she said, but she then nodded. "Very well, I'll escort Peter there, and you go back to your dormitories. Quick, before I take points away." 

"Yes, Professor," The three said, as they glanced back at Peter before they were scurrying back down the corridors. 


	2. A Fight

Marauders Melody

James yawned as he sat up in his bed, stretching his arms above his head as the sunlight spilt into the dormitory. His hand automatically went to his hair as he stood up and stretched again.

"Hey, Sirius, get up," James said as he began to undress and put on his robes. When Sirius just turned his back to James and pulled the blanket over his head, James grabbed his wand and poked him hard in the back with it.

"I'm up, I'm up," Sirius mumbled as he slowly slunk out of bed and started to undress as well. "What classes do we have today?" he said sleepily. 

"Uh.." James was halfway on pulling his shirt over his head, and his words were muffled as he said, "I think we have Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and… Either Astronomy or Divination."

Sirius sighed heavily as he started to pull his pants on. "Only one good class."

James replied, "No good classes, more like it." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he looked back at Sirius. "Meet you in the Great Hall."

When James entered the Great Hall, his eyes immediately went to the Ravenclaw table, where he hoped he might catch a glimpse of Evans.

Sure enough, he spotted her. She was chatting with a few of her girl friends, and James had to almost force himself to keep his eyes on where he was going. 

He reached the Gryffindor table and sat in between Remus and Peter.

"So how'd it go last night, Peter?" James said, almost laughing as he grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs and tipped some onto his plate. 

"Terrible," Peter said miserably, looking down as he lazily dragged his fork across his plate. "Pomfrey found out that I was just faking, and McGonagall took off 20 points." 

"I knew one of these days we'd get caught," Remus said, as he picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. 

"Five years of sneaking around and we only got caught once," James said proudly, taking a long swig of pumpkin juice. He put his cup down and added, "I'd say that's pretty good."

"Sure is," Sirius said cheerfully, as he sat down on the other side of the table opposite them. He grabbed his plate and began pouring a bit of every food onto it.

"Hi, Sirius," a pretty girl said shyly, who was sitting a few seats down the bench opposite him.

"'Morning, beautiful," Sirius grinned. The girl blushed crimson as she went into giggles with her girl friends, all of whom were gazing at him with adoring looks. 

James laughed as Remus shook his head, but he still gave a small chuckle. Sirius watched the girls for a moment as he stuck a piece of ham into his mouth. The one who had said hi to him was Amber Edgecombe, a gorgeous girl with long, hazel-brown hair that spilled down her back, and tempting cobalt-blue eyes. 

"Almost time for class," Remus said, checking his watch. He swung his leg off of the bench and got up, grabbing his books. Peter quickly followed him, scrambling off the bench with little grace. 

"See you in Herbology," James said, as Remus waved and left with Peter on his heels.

James let his eyes savour the look of Evans' pretty face before turning back to Sirius.

"What class do we have first?" Sirius asked. 

"Divination, I think." 

"We better start heading up to the Tower then," Sirius said, as he got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He shook his hair out of his face, which was one of his habits, and the girls gave a soft gasp when he did. Sirius looked surprised for a moment, but soon regained his composure and grinned one of his famous grins at Amber before him and James started to make their way down the Great Hall.

"She wants me," Sirius said simply, as they started their way up the stairs. James sniggered. 

"You mean, _all _of the girls want you," James retorted.

"Yeah, even Evans," Sirius smirked. James raised his eyebrows at him. "You know, that glare and the stalking-off thing, it could just be her way of showing me that she wants me. She's so obviously waiting to say to me…" Sirius put on a girlish voice, "Oh Sirius, you bad boy, you're so much hotter than your ass of a friend, that James loser. Now come and give me a good spanking, you naughtttty boy." 

James couldn't help but chuckle as he punched Sirius playfully on the arm. They rounded the corner and climbed another set of stairs before they reached the ladder leading to the Divination room. 

"I wonder how I'm going to die today," James said, as he grabbed the ladder and started to climb. "Will Remus eat me or will Snivellus poison me.. What do you think, Sirius?"

"Well.." Sirius paused and then grinned. "I think… That today Evans is going to smack you right across the face." And that's just what she did. 

It was after Herbology class that everything happened. Sirius and James were busy flying around the empty Quidditch pitch, James chasing the Snitch, Sirius practicing his goal-scoring with the Quaffle. Peter and Remus sat on the stands, Peter's mouth hanging open in amazement as he watched the incredible speed of James on his broom, and Remus was busy reading a thick book. 

"Hey, pass that over here!" James called to Sirius. Sirius shook his hair out of his eyes before throwing the Quaffle over to James, who caught it and then flew at an alarming speed to the goalpost and threw the Quaffle as hard as he could from a very far distance. When he scored, Peter let out a loud gasp and clapped. 

"Nice one," Sirius called, as James threw the Quaffle back at him and he caught it. James then went back to chasing the Snitch.

Sirius was busy rolling the Quaffle in his hands and looking around the grounds, his broom suspended in the air, when he suddenly grinned as his eyes landed on a certain person. "Hey, James, look who's here."

Severus Snape was walking unconsciously down the grounds, his nose pressed into a book, the cover reading, "Dark Arts for the Skilled Mind." 

James looked down from where he was watching the Snitch just inches above his head. "Excellent," James grinned, as he grabbed the Snitch in mid-air, shoved the struggling ball into his pocket and then pointed his broom downwards as him and Sirius went down to Snape.

"Snivellus, I never expected you here," James sneered, as him and Sirius landed in front of Snape. They both dropped their brooms on the ground as Snape stopped walking and looked up from his book. His greasy hair shined in the dawning sun as his eyes narrowed at the sight of James and Sirius.

"Just praying to be hexed, aren't you?" he said coldly. Sirius and James roared with laughter, as Remus and Peter walked up to them.

"Hex us?" James laughed, pulling out his wand as James did. "I'd like to see you try, _Snivellus_."

Snape quickly pulled out his wand, but before he knew it, both James and Sirius were yelling, "_Accio Wand!_"

Instantly, Snape's wand flew out of his hand and into James' open palm, but Snape still stood his ground calmly, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Unarmed, I see?" Sirius chortled. "Gonna hex us now, Snivellus?"

"No, but I can do something else," Snape said quietly. 

Before James could react, Snape brought his fist to Sirius' face. With a small cry from Peter, Sirius went to the ground in heap. He sat up and blood was tricking down his face. He clutched his nose, which was now already covered in blood.

"You're dead!!" James yelled, as he punched Snape back in the face as hard as he could, sending Snape flying to the ground. James bent down and grabbed the front of Snape's robes with one hand, pulled him up violently to his feet and hit him hard again. Now blood was pouring out of cut on Snape's cheek.

"You'll regret the day you ever touched him!" James growled, but Snape was too quick for him when he kicked James' knee, and his leg buckled and he fell to the ground.

James was scrambling back up just as Snape lifted his leg to kick him. 

Sirius came pummelling back into the fight, his fist hurtling to Snape's face. Snape staggered back, and James tackled Snape, both of them tumbling to the ground.

Fists from both of the fighters flew as they rolled around the ground, swearing at each other and throwing punches like mad. Sirius felt blood dripping down his nose and he wiped it away with the back of his sleeve, his eyes on James and Snape on the ground. He yelled, "Kick his ass, James!" Remus was shaking his head, his hand over his face as Peter watched with wide eyes.

Suddenly Snape and James pushed themselves to their feet and stood up, both breathing heavily. James had a deep cut just above his eye, and several more cuts along his cheeks. Snape was getting a black eye as he wiped blood from his own cheek with a finger.

Before Snape could do anything, James grabbed Snape again by the scuff and put his face close up to his. "If I EVER see you punch my friend again," he snarled, "I'll _murder_ you."

Snape grinned at the words. "I could care less about the words coming out of a your mouth." James swung his arm back to punch Snape again, but suddenly a voice yelled, "LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE, POTTER!"

James let his arm fall as he continued to clutch the front of Snape's robes tightly. He looked over Snape's shoulder and saw Lily Evans, who had pure fury painted on her face.

"This little snit hit Sirius," James said, but Lily didn't seem to hear.

"You're always picking fights with him," Lily said coldly. Her eyes trailed along the blood on James and Snape's face, but she didn't seem to notice. "Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"Because he's a filthy little bastard, that's why," Sirius growled.

"You're the bastards," Lily snapped back. She then turned to James again. "Let go of him, or I'll go right up to your Head of House and tell her about all of this."

James' face scrunched up as he pictured the thought of McGonagall kicking him off the Quidditch Team for fighting. Reluctantly, James let go of Snape's robes, violently pushing him away in disgust as he said warningly, "Remember what I said, Snivellus. This _won't _happen again."

Snape sneered and was about to open his mouth, but abruptly Lily was walking up to James, and before he knew it, she had smacked him so hard in the face that he could see stars in his eyes. 

"Asshole!" she shrieked, turning on her heel and storming off. Snape smirked as he picked up his book and started back up to the castle.

".. Now that.." Remus said, amusement in his voice, "..Was interesting."

James stared after Lily with his mouth hanging open. 


	3. The Truth

The rest of that night was spent on planning Snape's death, and of course making fun of the smack James' had earned himself.

"…should have seen the look on your face," Sirius snorted, as the four Marauders sat alone on the comfy sofas in the Gryffindor common room, the fire crackling merrily.

"Oh yeah, 'cuz you know I deserved it, defending my friend and all!" James said sarcastically, wincing slightly as he pressed a damp cloth to his cuts on his cheeks.

Sirius grinned. "Don't get me wrong, mate, I really appreciate what you did and everything; god knows Snape deserved it, but you didn't deserve that smack, and that my friend, is what makes it funny."

Peter curled up into a ball in his chair and stared into the fire, apparently unaware of anything going on around him.

James scowled to himself. He knew Sirius didn't mean any harm, he never did (unless it was in Snape's case) but James just wasn't in the mood for joking. His ribs ached from where Snape had hit him several times when they were on the ground, and the deep cut above his eye stung like mad. 

Remus looked up from his book and studied James. "You don't look so well, James," he said. 

"I'm fine," James muttered, and now he too, was staring into the fire just like Peter. I was smacked in the face by Lily Evans, he thought. She really does hate me. 

"You never were a good liar, Prongs," Sirius said. His face held concern. "I hate to admit it, but Snivellus got in a few good punches. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"Don't start, Padfoot," James replied huffily, as he watched the dancing flames unconsciously, his mind playing the scene of Lily's furious face over and over again.

"You know, for once, Sirius is right," Remus said, which was immediately following by squawks of protest from Sirius. Remus ignored it as he marked his place in his book, set it down on the table, then stood up and walked over to James. "Stand up."

James broke away his gaze from the hot, licking flames and looked up at Remus. "For the last time, Moony, I'm fine!"

Remus sighed. "Don't be stubborn and just stand up, will you?"

James grumbled under his breath as he got up and stood awkwardly in front of Remus, wondering what he was going to do. 

Remus placed his hands on James' upper waist and began pressing lightly against his ribs. When he pushed on a certain place, James bit off a low moan of pain.

"Fine, are you?" Remus said sarcastically, as he dropped his hands. "You have a cracked rib, that's what's fine."

"Great, just great," James growled, throwing himself back down on the couch angrily. That was a mistake; he let out a loud groan of pain.

"Prongs, you know Moony is right," Peter said suddenly. James glared over at him, his hand clutching his rib. Peter fell into stutters of protest. "I-I mean, James, y-you should go see the nurse, you don't want to g-get worse.."

"Oh, can it, Wormtail," James exclaimed, his temper now boiling hot.

"Leave him alone, James," Sirius said defensively. "He only wants to help, and so do the rest of us."

"I know," James said softly. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed, peering miserably into the fire. "But I'm not going to let Snivellus have the satisfaction of seeing me stay in the hospital wing because of him."

"Oh, come off it, James," Remus said annoyingly. "Let go of your pride for once."

James grew angry again and stood up. His fists were clenched as he looked around at everyone defiantly. "Let go of my pride, you say?" he snarled. "My pride is all I have left, and you're telling me to let GO of it?"

"James, what are you talking about?" Sirius said, taken aback. "You have us."

Peter was looking up at James with surprise. The James he knew so well, the unmovable James, was upset? But what about?

"If you're upset about Lily," Remus said calmly, "Then don't take it out on us."

"Upset about…!" James cried, throwing up his hands. "Upset? Who said I was upset?!"

"Well, look at you," Remus replied. "You're all worked up, you're never like this. You're upset because you like Lily a lot, and she doesn't like you back. And don't glare at me like that, James, you know I'm right."

James stared around at all of his friends. Peter was staring up at him with an expressionless face, Sirius was watching him with concentration, and Remus was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh for the love of.." James watched as Sirius' frown slowly curved into a grin. "I don't.." 

Even Remus was smiling in an amused way now. "I'm not.." He could feel his face growing hot. "..I'm going to bed!" he yelled, as he stormed up the staircase.

The three looked at each other and burst out laughing.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the so short chapter, but my next chapter will be long, I promise :)


	4. Courage

Sirius walked idly down the busy corridor, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he hitched his bag over his shoulder and made his way down the first set of stairs. His eyes scanned the crowd of milling students as he looked for his friends.

"Ooooh, look! It's Sirius Black!" shrieked a girl, and Sirius looked around, finding a group of 3rd year girls huddled together and watching him with big eyes. 

"Good afternoon, ladies," Sirius said smoothly, and put one of his famous grins on as he winked at the staring girls. He could hear them sigh loudly in pleasure as he walked past them.

_I must look good today, _Sirius thought, his grin growing bigger. _Ah, heck, I look good everyday. _He laughed softly to himself as he slipped his hands into his jeans pockets and strolled down a few more sets of stairs to his next class, which was held in the dungeons.

It was then that, as he was whistling a nameless tune to himself, when he turned a corner and nearly walked into Lucius Malfoy. 

"Watch where you're going, Black," snarled Malfoy, as he pushed Sirius away in disgust. He wiped his hands on his robes as if Sirius had some disease on him.

"I'd say the same to you," Sirius sneered, "If it weren't for the fact that your _Master _fills your head so much that you can't watch where your walking."

"I'd watch it if I were you, Black," snapped Malfoy, glaring at Sirius with the deepest loathing as he pushed his way past him without another word.

"Idiot," Sirius mumbled, as he stepped into his Potions class.

It was a surprise to see James seated at one of the back desks (where they usually sat) because James was almost never on time for Potions.

"Hey, mate," James said, as Sirius took the seat beside James. Today they were having double Potions with the Hufflepuff class.

"Hey," Sirius replied, as he began taking out his books. He glanced over at a few of the Hufflepuff girls who were giggling with their heads together, sneaking looks at him.

"Looks like you got some of your fans in class today," James smirked. He seemed in a better mood then the night before. Sirius grinned slightly as he searched his eyes along the rows of students, and his eyes fell on the one girl he really wanted to look at.

Hazel Greenwood was sitting sideways in her chair, one piece of her light brown, wavy hair wrapped around a finger as she twirled it occasionally, listening to one of her friend's chatting animatedly about something interesting. Her eyes were big, just the way Sirius liked them, and they were bright green and always seemed to shine. Sirius had liked Hazel for almost 4 months now, but never had gotten up the courage to ask her out. (* A/N: Aww, ever cute :) *)

James nudged him. "Nice choice," he said, seeing who Sirius was watching. 

"I might ask her out," Sirius said, breaking his gaze away from Hazel as she gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth at what her friend had said.

"Go for it," James replied, as he fished for his quill and parchment in his bag. 

"After class I will." He stole another glance of Hazel before he pulled out his own quill and parchment, and started to write down the ingredient's of today's potion.

-------------------------------------------------------

After class, just as the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff's were piling out of the classroom, eager to be out of the cold dungeons, he nudged his way through a few people and caught Hazel by the arm.

Hazel looked back at him with those gorgeous green eyes, and Sirius said, "Can I talk to you, Hazel?" he asked.

"Sure," Hazel replied, a look of confusion on her face as she looked back at her friends and said to them, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, I'll be a few minutes."

She then turned back to Sirius as the corridor just outside the Potions classroom became empty, and James looked back at him, gave him thumbs up and mouthed to him, "Good luck!" before he started up the stairs.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hazel asked, watching him with those eyes, her voice like heaven to his ears.

Sirius gathered up all of his courage and asked, "Hazel, I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend."

Hazel's expressionless face turned into a smile. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Sirius smiled back and said, "That's great." He glanced at her books and said, "Let me carry those for you."

Hazel offered thanks as she handed her books to him, and Sirius gathered them in one arm. He offered her a grin as Hazel slipped her hand into his and they walked up the staircase together.

A/N: So guys, how did you like this chapter? I know, it wasn't as long as I promised, but it sure was a change, wasn't it? :) (* It was a little off topic of the whole L&J thing, but I'll be going right back to it in the next chappie. Just thought I'd put a little Sirius in to add some fun ;) *)


	5. Full Moon

**_Italics_ - Thinking**

The next day was a full moon, so Remus was taking refuge in the Shrieking Shack. James and Peter made their usual trip there at night to keep him company in their Animagus forms, and Sirius apologized for not going with them because he had a date with Hazel.

Hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, James watched the trees of the Forbidden Forest as him and Peter hurried towards the Whomping Willow. 

When they reached the tree, James whipped the cloak off him and Peter, then folded it up neatly and placed it in front of the tree. A few seconds later, a flash of blue light erupted from both of their wands, and James had transformed into his beautiful stag Animagi (Prongs), and Peter into his grey rat (Wormtail).

_Shall we get going?_ Prongs looked down at Wormtail, transferring his thoughts to the rat, which was they way they communicated to each other in their Animagi forms. 

_'Course, Prongs, _Wormtailreplied back, his wriggling nose pointed up at the stag for a moment before he stepped carefully towards the Whomping Willow, and touched his small paw to certain part of the tree to open the entrance. 

Prongs ducked his head as he walked quickly through the entrance, and Wormtail scurried after him just before a branch from the lively tree almost hit him. Wormtail could hear the _whip! _of the branch hit ground as the entrance closed behind him.

Prongs led the way up the familiar path and stairs to the Shrieking Shack. When they reached the dark, gloomy upstairs room, Prongs and Wormtail saw Moony sitting in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down. The werewolf looked up when he saw his friends.

_Doin' okay, Moony? _Prongs asked, as Wormtail climbed onto Prongs' shoulder and Prongs walked slowly over to Moony, his hooves clumping softly on the hardwood floor.

_I guess, _came Moony's reply, as Prongs shook his mane and sat down in front of Moony. Moony looked around for a moment. _Where is Padfoot? _he asked.

_On a date with Hazel, _said Prongs. _He sends his apologies. _

_Alright, _said Moony. He let out a slow sniff from his muzzle that was an unmistakable sigh. 

_What's wrong, Moony? _questioned Wormtail, his nose twitching slightly.

_I was just thinking, _said Moony, his bright-yellow eyes glinting. 

_About what? _Prongs asked.

_Being like this, _replied Moony.

A sharp sting of pity stabbed Prongs. He couldn't imagine being a werewolf every month, forced to hide in a gloomy, spooky old house so that he couldn't cause harm to anyone.

_I would do anything to help you, _Wormtail's thoughts replied quietly. Prongs could sense Wormtail's sadness.

_I know, _said Moony, as he opened his big paws and looked down at them with, what appeared to be, hate. 

_You know we'll always be here for you, _Prongs said. _You will never have to go through this alone._

Moony nodded. _How can I ever thank you for all of you've done for me?_

The stag grinned. _You don't have to, _he replied.

_That's what friends are for, _Wormtail said.

Prongs nodded fervently, his mane whishing in the air. _Always._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly four in the morning before Moony insisted that Prongs and Wormtail go back up to the castle and get some sleep. 

Prongs changed back into James, and Wormtail into Peter, as James slung the Invisibility Cloak over both of them and walked back up to the castle, stifling occasional yawns.

"Poor Moony," said Peter quietly as they were heading up the Gryffindor Tower. "I hope they find a cure for it."

"They will," James said firmly, sympathy pouring out to Remus. "They have to." 

Silence was between the two friends as they climbed the last set of stairs to the common room. James muttered the password ("Patronomia") to the portrait, and they climbed in, both covering their mouths as they yawned and walked into the common room.

Expecting an empty common room, James was surprised to see Sirius asleep on the couch, and the fire still crackling merrily. Sirius' head was leaned back against the couch, his hair covering his face slightly and his chest rising with the soft breathing of sleep. Hazel was snuggled under his arm, who was also asleep. James and Peter exchanged looks and shared a grin before they started up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was last night, Sirius?" James asked the next morning, trying to conceal a grin, as him, Peter, Sirius and Remus strolled down the Gryffindor Tower stairs. There were dark circles under Remus' eyes, and he didn't bother to comb down his ruffled light brown/grey hair. 

"Great," Sirius said, his cheeks blooming slightly. James noticed and had to restrain himself from bursting into laughter. He pretended to be busy fixing his backpack strap, turning his head and laughing silently. 

"What did you do?" asked Peter, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

"Nothing big," Sirius replied, the colour in his cheeks fading. He regained his usual composure as he put his big grin on. "We _did_ have a snogging session, though."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're using this one, too."

Sirius looked like Remus had hit him in the face. "I would never use Hazel," Sirius said quietly. Remus looked at him.

"You know what? I actually think you might not be lying," Remus said, a look of satisfaction on his face. He then suddenly grinned. "You're actually growing up, Sirius."

James laughed and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius had his big, stupid grin on his face as they entered the Great Hall.

"Sirius!" called Hazel, her hair dancing behind her as she ran up to him and laid a kiss on his cheek. Dozens of Sirius' fans of every House were glaring at Hazel with loathing looks, all of them looking very put out that their beautiful Sirius had another girlfriend.

Sirius grinned and put an arm around Hazel. "How did you sleep?" he asked. 

"Great," Hazel replied, her eyes shining as she looked around at James, Peter and Remus. "How do you do?"

"Fine, my lady," James grinned, bending down into a bow with his hand over his heart. Peter smiled shyly, and Remus put on his own smile as he bent his head and inclined, "Good, my lady, and yourself?"

Hazel laughed and clapped her hands together. She looked up at Sirius. "I love you're friends," she said.

"The best friends I could ever have," Sirius replied, smiling down at her before looking up at his friends. "I'll see you guys after Astronomy?"

James, Peter and Remus waved goodbye to Sirius and Hazel as the couple went to sit down and grab some breakfast, and the three went to their classes.


	6. You Don't Know Me

James' thoughts that afternoon were overlapped with Lily. He was still mad at himself about what happened on the pitch. His rib was feeling a bit better, even though he didn't go to the Hospital Wing, but that was the least of his worries. He was determined to show Lily who the real James was, not the one she thought she knew. 

Since it was a sunny autumn day, the Marauders spent their lunch break outside, enjoying the last of the warm days before winter would come.

Settled underneath the shady oak tree that overlooked the lake, the four friends were enjoying the soft breeze, all of them laying on their backs and staring up at the blue, cloudless sky.

James, with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed, could feel the breeze wash by him and blow softly at his hair. His friends voices filled his ears, but he was only half-listening to them as a certain someone occupied his mind.

"… dumped me." Sirius was saying. He sighed softly.

"Better now than later," Peter replied. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sirius said. He laughed softly to himself.

"Girls will tear your heart out and put it in a blender," Remus said.

Sirius looked over at him and grinned. "What would _you_ know about girls, Remus?" he said teasingly.

Remus shrugged. "Just a saying I heard.." he murmured, going unnaturally quiet. Sirius didn't take notice and turned his head over to look at Peter who was laying beside him on his left side.

"I suppose you know the whole book on girls, too?" he smirked. 

"Girls are evil," Peter said innocently. Sirius laughed out loud.

Remus chuckled. "Better to keep thinking that way, Peter."

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at James, who was laying beside Peter. "Hey, James, you asleep?"

"What kinda dumb question is that?" James said, his lips curving into a grin as his eyes popped open and he looked up at Sirius.

Sirius grinned back. "Thinkin' about Lily, weren't you?"

"Shove off, Sirius," James said, closing his eyes again. He could hear Sirius' mirthless laughter as he settled back down onto the grass.

James was just drifting off again, when a voice errupted into his ears.

".. Lily, wait up for me!" called a girl's voice. James opened his eyes and slowly sat up. 

He spotted Lily by the lakeshore, her joyful laughter pointing at her friend that was running to catch up with her. 

"Now's my chance," James said to himself, getting to his feet. At that, Sirius and Peter sat up, both of them shielding their eyes from the sun with a hand as they peered up at James.

"What's up?" Sirius said. 

"One minute," James said, as he took a deep breath in, and started to make his way down to the lakeshore.

Lily had spotted James just as he was nearing her. Her smile turned into a frown and her green eyes glared into his.

"What do you want?" she said annoyingly, her arms crossed. Her friend just watched.

"To talk to you," James replied. His eyes couldn't help but wander along her slim body. 

"We have nothing to talk about, Potter," she said simply. 

"You think you know me," James said quietly, not caring if her friend was listening. "But you don't."

"Oh, I know you well enough," Lily replied haughtily, her eyes flashing. "The great old git that struts around with his friends, acting like he controls the world and everyone in it."

"Lily-"

"That's Evans to you, Potter!" shrieked Lily. "Now what do you want?!"

"Give me a chance," James said. He couldn't believe he would ever say what he was going to say next. "Please?"

Lily let out a mirthless laugh. "Potter saying 'please?' I think that's a first." But James could have sworn he caught a glimpse of reconsideration on Lily's face. 

"Listen, the fight on the pitch, I-"

"Oh, let me guess," Lily said, putting on a mocking chide. "Snape started the fight like he always does?"

"No, I can admit that we started it," James said. "But Sniv- Snape hit Sirius first."

"Right, I can believe that," Lily said sarcastically. 

"You're impossible," James muttered. "Why are you so against me?"

"Because you're an ungrateful little jerk, that's why," Lily said coldly. 

"And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known," James said. Lily stood, frozen on the spot, staring at him. James didn't mean to say that, but his thoughts had overcome him this time.

"If you think flattery will work on me," Lily began coolly, "You're sadly mistaken." With that, she turned on her heel and went walking back up to the castle, her friend quickly pursuing her, leaving James to contemplate on a new set of thoughts again. 


	7. Snow and Fun

James woke up the next morning to the dark dormitory. He lie there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. _Lily Evans _flashed across his mind, but he quickly pushed her out of his head. Yawning, he stretched his arms above his head. He grabbed his glasses from beside his pillow and jammed them on, swinging his legs off the bed and hopping down onto the floor.

Immediately, James eyes went to the window over-looking the Hogwarts grounds, and he couldn't believe he was seeing-

"Snow!" exclaimed Peter, who had just gotten out of bed too, and was staring bewildered at the white snowflakes drifting from the sky. He ran over to the window, his face pressed against the window. "Amazing.."

James walked up beside Peter and sat down on the windowsill, watching a snowflake drift slowly down to the snow-covered ground. "Weird, ain't it?" he said.

Peter nodded, his eyes darting back and forth. 

"..What's weird?" came a sleepy voice. James turned his head to see Sirius getting out of bed, his hand over his mouth as he stifled a yawn. He put his hand to his hair and ruffled it around, but he stopped in mid-air when his eyes became wide when he looked out the window.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said, rushing over to James. "No way! Snow, in _September_?" 

A grin spread across James' face. "You know what this means, Sirius."

Sirius' astonished expression slowly formed into a grin. "Snowball war."

"Count me in," Remus said, appearing beside Sirius. His eyes studied the snow.

"Usual teams?" James said. The others nodded, and then they all went to change and pull on their winter uniforms.

"Haha, missed!" Sirius shouted, as he ducked behind the wall of snow that him and Peter had made, the snowball whistling over his head. "Keep those snowballs comin'," he said to Peter. Peter nodded, as he was packing a big snowball in between his mittened-hands. He placed it on a large pile of snowballs, just as Sirius grabbed one from the pile, and peered cautiously over the snow wall.

About 30 feet away, Remus and James were behind their own protective wall, both of them with a snowball in their hand.

Sirius launched the snowball at Remus, which hit him on the arm. Sirius gave a triumphant yell, but it stopped when a snowball from James struck him in the chest.

"Who's laughing now?" called James. Sirius grinned, as he beckoned to Peter, and held his hand open. Peter placed the snowball in his hand, and then he grabbed a snowball himself and quickly appeared over the wall, threw the snowball, and ducked again.

"Arrrgh!" James moaned, as Peter's snowball smacked him in the head. 

Sirius was about to retreat behind the wall when he felt cold slap him on the cheek, and the snowball exploded all over his face, immediately followed by roaring laughter from James.

"Oh, you little git," Sirius couldn't help but grin as he wiped snow away from his face. He raised his arm to throw another snowball, just as Peter launched his own and it narrowly missed Remus, but a sharp voice stopped him.

"That will be enough." Sirius let his arm drop as him and Peter turned their heads and saw McGonagall.

"Aw, we were just having some fun-" Sirius began, but McGonagall cut him off.

"Maybe you will have some fun in detention?" she said coolly. "20 points from Gryffindor. Don't let this happen again. But, as we all know, it probably will." McGonagall stalked off back towards the castle.

"Miserable old bat," Sirius mumbled. He sighed and got up, Peter quickly following him, as they went to join James and Remus, who both also looked put out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quidditch game? NEXT WEEK?" cried James, starring at the 7th grader Gryffindor Captain, Richard Marshall, in horror. Both of them were standing just outside James' classroom, where Richard had pulled James out of Potions to speak to him.

"Yes," Richard mumbled, not seeming too happy about the news himself. "We're playing against Slytherin, so that means we're going to be practicing every night until Friday."

"Right," James replied. He sighed deeply and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Got any idea why such a short notice?"

"No clue," Richard said. "But all I know is that we're going to be training hard, and I mean hard. We deserve that Cup again."

"The Slytherins will have to murder me before I let them have that Cup," James grinned. 

"That's the way to think," Richard said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well, gotta get goin', still have to tell the Chasers." He grimaced. "They won't like it one bit, I'll be surprised if they don't tear me to bits.." 

"Good luck," James grinned. 

Richard shook his head. "I'll need it. See you tonight."

"See you," James replied, as Richard went jogging down the hall, and James walked back into class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quidditch game next Friday, eh?" Remus said after James had told his friends the news. They were all sitting around the fire in the common room, except for Sirius, who was leaning against the fireplace mantle.

"Yeah," James replied huffily. "I'll be amazed if we don't get slaughtered. We've barely had any practice at all since the beginning of the year."

"Just make sure your doing your best, James," Remus replied, as he turned the page of his book.

Sirius snorted.

"Oh, what now?" Remus said, a tad of annoyance in his voice, as he looked up at Sirius from his book.

Sirius drew himself up, put on a high, girlish, mocking voice and recited, " "Just make sure you doing your best, James." " 

Remus grabbed a cushion from the couch and threw it at Sirius, which hit him in the head, and sent James and Peter into laughter.

"What was that for?" Sirius said innocently, putting on a highly fake innocent face. 

"Your thick-headed comments, that's what," Remus replied just as sweetly. 

"You guys fight too much," Peter laughed.

"Sirius just needs to learn how to grow up," Remus said simply. 

Sirius looked offended. "I'm just having fun, Remus, everything doesn't have to be serious, you know."

"You don't need to be immature to have fun," Remus snapped back.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius growled. "Oh yeah?" He apparently couldn't find anything else to say back, and he threw himself onto the couch, folded his arms and glared into the fire.

"Oh, wook at pouty-wouty Siwius," James said in his own childish voice. "Is widdle Siwius mad?"

"Put a cork in it, James," Sirius snarled, obviously now in a bad mood.

James pretended to look offended. "Sirius, that hurt a lot," he said in a serious voice.

Sirius couldn't help but let his face break into a grin. Without warning, he threw himself at James and wrestled him to the floor.

"What was that?" Sirius laughed, as he put James into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles vigorously over James' head. 

James couldn't help but laugh himself as he tried breaking away from Sirius' hold, as Remus smiled in amusement and Peter just shared the laugh.


	8. Lillies and Quidditch

James could feel the wind blow his hair back from his eyes as he hovered 60 feet over the ground, his new Comet Two Twenty broom quivering slightly in anticipation. His eyes darted along the pitch, past the ongoing Quidditch players below him, looking for any glimpse of the tiny golden ball with wings.

The Slytherin Seeker, a 6th grader named Patrick Wallus, was busy circling the pitch, his Quidditch robes billowing out behind him. James glanced at him every once and awhile to make sure his opponent didn't spot the Snitch before he did. Which was never, James thought with a grin.

The crowd in the stands were busy shouting and screaming the players on, as the Chasers raced back and forth from each end, the Quaffle being whipped around quickly from Chaser to Chaser. 

The commentator, 7th year Gryffindor Josh Pelargy, was busy being a very biased opinionater as 5th year Gryffindor Chaser, Alice Ayres, was intentionally hit by a Bludger that was swung at her by a Slytherin Beater.

"Look at that, look!!" shouted Josh's loud voice that rung through the stadium. "Foul!! FOUL!! I say-" His cries cut off abruptly as McGonagall was busy trying to wretch the microphone out of his hand. "Sorry, professor, won't happen again… And now we have Ayres taking out her free shot, she throws it - great arm - and.. Scores! That's 60-50 for Gryffindor!" 

Enourmous screaming and applauding errupted from the Gryffindor side, and also the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff side, as they were cheering the Gryffindors on, who they liked very much over Slytherin. The applauding over-rid the loud groans emmited from the Slytherin crowd. The Slytherin green looked very small compared to the 3 other houses waving Gryffindor red-coloured flags.

James searched the pitch over again for about the 50th time before he tore his eyes away to look at the crowd. Lots of faces were pointed up at him, some starring up at him expectantly, some yelling encouragingly, and among those were his 3 friends, all of who were waving a Gryffindor flag with the lion on it. Sirius gave him the thumbs up.

James waved at his friends, and then set his eyes back on the pitch. Almost immediately he saw a flicker of gold and wings, and he went tearing down the pitch, weaving in and out of the Slytherin and Gryffindor players like a lightning bolt. One of the Slytherin Chasers, a girl James didn't know by name, gave an abrupt scream as she saw James pelting towards her, but of course he moved just before he hit her. He could hear the Gryffindor-cheering crowd going positively wild as the wind whipped at his face and whistled past his ears, his eyes fixed on the Snitch that was just feet away from him.

He looked back quickly to see if the Slytherin Seeker was flying behind him, and he gave an abrupt jolt as his eyes met Patrick's cold black eyes. He didn't expect him to be on his tail.

James turned his head back quickly and cursed loudly when he couldn't find the Snitch in front of him. He pulled his broom up, and he went flying back up above the stands. Patrick realised that James had lost the Snitch, and he went over to the other side of the pitch to do his own searching. 

James couldn't help but steal a glance over at the Ravenclaw stand, where he could see Lily with her Gryffindor flag. She was looking very pretty with her hair done up in curls and hanging loosely about her shoulders. Her blue scarf was wrapped snugly around her neck, and her mittened-hands were placed in the front pockets of her winter coat. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold, but she smiling all the same, and her friends were enveloped all around her.

James tore his eyes away from her and back to the pitch. _I'm being distracted lately, _he thought, his eyes moving along the players below for any sign of the Snitch.

James was surprised when he saw that Wallus was no longer searching for the Snitch because he had found it, and was tearing down the pitch after it, his arm outstretched in front of him.

In a split second, James was racing towards him. The crowd seemed far away to his ears as he caught up to Wallus, flew beside him, and grinned over at him. Wallus looked over, shock on his face, but his face soon broke into his own grin as he hit James with the side of his body. James held his ground, and retaliated, nearly knocking Wallus off his broom. 

James took his chance and reached out his arm, the Snitch inches away from his fingers. He swung himself forwards and snatched it. 

"Potter has got the Snitch, Gryffindor WINS!" roared Josh, pounding his hands on the stands.

All James could hear was screaming and yelling in his ears, and all he could see were several figures tackling him in hugs and laughter. He grinned deeply as he flew slowly down to the ground, the struggling Snitch grasped tightly in his hand, the Chasers (all of whom were girls) were patting him on the back, and the Beaters and Keeper were grinning from ear to ear.

His friends came running up to him, all of their cheeks red but they were looking very happy indeed.

"Nice catch, James!" yelled Peter over the loud crowd, all of who were descending the stairs from the stands, and were waving their Gryffindor flags in the air, all except for the Slytherins of course, who were cursing and heading back up to the castle looking very smug.

"Yeah, nice hit there on the Slytherin Seeker," grinned Sirius.

"Excellent," Remus said, smiling.

"Thanks," James said, as his team were giving them his last congratulations and were now heading off to the change room. "See you in the Great Hall, alright?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud cheering, laughing, and explosions could be heard from the Gryffindor common room that night. The Gryffindors were doing their best to celebrate their first win of the year.

"Hey, past that over!" yelled Arthur Weasley, a skinny red-head who was in his 7th and final year. 

James threw the Exploding Snap at him, and Arthur sent if off, which emmited a loud banging noise. Everyone laughed and took a chug of their Butterbeer (which Sirius had supplied, with a little help from a certain map and a certain cloak ;)).

"Hey, watch it!" James laughed, as Jasmine O'Dell, one of the Chasers, bumped into James when she tripped over a box of empty Chocolate Frogs, which sent Butterbeer slopping all over James' shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Jasmine, her pretty face features turning anxious. "Let me help you.. _Accio cloth!" _She magicked the cloth rag into her open palm, then folded it in half and started to press the cloth to his wet chest.

James grinned widely and let Jasmine clean him; not because he couldn't himself, but because he loved girls.

Sirius looked back over his shoulder from where he was sitting on the couch. Laurena Randa, one of the other Chasers, and one of the Beaters, Jenny Moroso, were close on either side of him and were apparently engaged in deep conversation. Sirius grinned back at James and gave himt he thumbs up, then turned his attention back to the girls. "Now, now girls, no use in fighting.." he said, grinning, as he casually put an arm around each of the girls, who didn't mind and kept chattering on.

"There, is that better?" Jasmine asked, looking up at him as she took the cloth away from his chest. 

"Much better, thanks," James grinned. Jasmine smiled back and then went to talk to her friends, who were all laughing except for one of them, who was saying in a disgusted and horrified voice, "Bloody merlin, waste-flavoured!" as he chewed at a Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Bean with his eyes closed and his face scrunched up.

James shook his head and laughed, and looked around the common room, his eyes running along the other team Chaser, Alice, and other Beater, Kenny Haskel, who were both laying on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were sprouting out of their eyes. This was directed at Richard, because a Chocolate Frog had exploded in his face.

James' eyes then fell onto Remus and Peter, who were at the other side of the room, and were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Peter's face was screwed up in deep concentration as he stared down at the board, and Remus was smiling his amusement-smile.

James took another sip of his Butterbeer and walked over to the two, just as Peter had made a move, and closed his eyes tightly, muttering under his breath, "Don't get him, don't get him, don't get him." 

"It's alright, Peter," laughed Remus, as Peter's Knight stopped and was unharmed. Remus then looked up. "Hey James."

"Hey," James replied, as he sat beside Peter. He could tell just by a glance of how little pieces Peter had, that Remus was winning.

"Hey, James," said Peter, opening his eyes. He sighed in relief as he saw that his Knight was safe, then looked over at James. "Great catch at the game."

"Thanks," James said. He then suddenly got a sudden urge to go for a walk; he seemed too restless to stay sitting for long. "Any of you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Remus said, standing up. "We'll continue later, Peter," he said. Peter sighed again as he stood up too.

"Not really worth it," he said gloomily, as he grabbed his jacket and started to pull it on. "You already won."

Remus laughed and grabbed his own jacket. James didn't bother looking for his own coat; he was tough enough to withstand the winter cold.

"Let's go," James said, as they started to make their way through the small crowd in the room, all of them either winking or slapping James on the back as they passed. 

"Aren't you getting your coat?" Remus asked as they made their way to the door. 

"Nah," James replied, as they climbed out of the portrait, and started to make their way down the Gryffindor Tower.

When they were walking down the hall towards another set of stairs, they heard running footsteps, and a yell. "Hey, wait up!" They turned around and saw Sirius jogging down the hall towards them, his coat slung over his shoulder. "You didn't tell me you were going anywhere," he panted.

"You looked a little busy," James replied, grinning. Sirius looked up from where he was bent over, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He laughed and grinned, then straightened up, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Never busy enough to go for a midnight stroll," said Sirius, as they started to descend the stairs down to the Great Hall.

"You're a man-whore," laughed Peter. Sirius looked over at him.

"And you're fat," he said. All of them roared with laughter, including Peter, who knew it was only a joke.

It took a few minutes for their laughs to die down, and as they were still laughing silently under their breaths, they snuck through the doors and slipped outside into the darkness.

"Chilly, ain't it?" Peter said, shivering, as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"N-no k-kidding," Remus said, his teeth chattering, as all four of them were expelling a mist from each breath.

Sirius pulled his coat on, and wrapped his scarf around his neck and face, his eyes only visible as they made their way down to the lake.

All four of them laid down on the now snow-free ground (although it was still very damp), all with their arms folded behind their heads and their faces pointed up at the stars.

"D-Didn't pick a g-great night to s-star gaze, e-eh?" Sirius stuttered, as he shook with silent laughter. He was rubbing his hands together vigorously, trying to get warmth.

"No doubt," Peter replied, slipping his hands into his jacked pockets.

James blocked out his friends' voices as he turned his head to the side and noticed, to his big surprise, a few lilies swaying softly in the breeze. How the flowers survived that snowfall, James didn't know. 

James immediately thought of Lily, and he took his arm out from under his head, and reached his hand over. He carefully picked a pretty white lily out of the ground and twisted it in front of him with his fingers, looking at it apprehensively.

".. and I saw Dolohov with him," Sirius was saying to Remus and Peter, all of whom were talking about Snape and giving evidence on how he was on Voldemort's side.

"Dolohov, eh?" Remus said, interest in his voice. He rubbed his chin. "Interesting.."

"Oh, and remember last year we saw him with Dolohov, Rookwood _and_ Lestrange?" Peter said excitedly.

Sirius nodded, but then growled under his breath. "I'm insulted to have a cousin that supports You-Know-Who," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, Sirius," Peter said reassuringly, "We don't think any less of you."

Remus nodded too, and then said, "Rookwood, eh? That creepy looking kid that is always muttering to himself?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "With him, Dolohov, Lestrange and Snape together, they're the perfect You-Know-Who supporting group."

"And scary at that," Peter said. He shuddered, but not from the cold.

James drifted off silently, his friends' voices still playing in his ears. He couldn't stop thinking about…

---------------------------------------------------------

… Lily Evans helped herself to roast chicken and mashed potatoes as her friend Emma chatted animatedly beside her.

"I couldn't believe it, you know," Emma was saying thickly, brandishing her fork around like a wand, her cheeks bulging with food, "That idiot had actually cursed me?"

Lily was only half-listening, as she was intent on thinking about how much homework she had, and how much she loathed James Potter. _What a git, _she thought menacingly, _Trying to pick me up like that? Who in the hell does he think he is? _She stabbed her fork into her chicken like her fork was a knife, and the chicken was Potter's head. But for some reason, James' bright green eyes stood out in her mind. 

She could still hear Emma gabbering in her ear, and she was ready to block her completely out, when all of a sudden she heard-

"-Potter."

"What??" she said suddenly, snapping out of her thoughts. "What did you just say?"

Emma eyed her in confusion. "Are you deaf?" she said. "I was saying that Potter played good last night."

"Oh, right," Lily said. 

"Are you alright? You seem out of it today," Emma said, looking at her with a bit of concern.

"I'm fine," Lily said reassuringly. "Just a bit tired, that's all." She sighed heavily and let her fork fall down to the plate with a soft _clang. _She put her head down on her arms and wondered.. _"And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known." _

Lily's eyes widened when James' words came to her mind, and it was all she could do to not gape. She shook her head rid of her thoughts, but still found herself wondering about the person she thought she hated. 


	9. Detentions and Conceptions

"What is this, now? Our 15th detention in the second month of school?" Sirius smirked, as him and James entered the detention room, which was Professor Dumbledore's Transfiguration class, but was being supervised by the caretaker, Apollyon Pringle.

"Lost track," James grinned, as him and Sirius took seats at the very back where they usually sat. The caretaker narrowed his eyes and glared loathingly at them both. Pringle hated James and Sirius more than any of the other students in the school, mainly because of the pranks they pulled and the trouble they caused him.

Over the next five minutes, about a dozen more students filed into the room, and took their usual seats as most of them were familiar with detention.

Pringle stood up and all the students quieted down as he glared around at everyone and cleared his throat. He began the familiar speech, "As you all know by now-"

"Can't remember," James said to Sirius, grinning.

Pringle closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if trying to keep his anger back. He acted like he didn't hear James, and he went on. "As you all know by now, there will be no gibbering, no chattering, or any type of talking whatsoever-"

"Gibber, gibber, gibber," Sirius said under his breath, both him and James falling into silent laughter.

Pringle went on with a snarl. "-AND there will be no passing notes or magic either. If you fail to bide by these rules, you will be further punished. Detention starts now." Pringle fell into murderous muttering under his breath, and James' ears caught some of the words, which included "nasty little bastards", "disrespectful snits", and "show-offs."

"What was that? Didn't hear you," said James loudly. Pringle just fell into more silent mutters as he started shuffling papers around on his desk.

Sirius and James continued to laugh quietly, as a few students turned around and grinned at them.

"Isn't detention just wonderful," Sirius said, sticking his pencil in between his teeth and grinning back at his fellow detention students. He put his feet up on the desk, folded his arms behind his head and tilted his chair back, as James got off his chair and sat down on the desk, facing Sirius.

"Sure is, Padfoot," James said, as he pulled out his wand, bewitched the tip of it to be sharp like a knife, and began carving "L J" into the desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, James and Sirius were bustling out of detention with the other dozen students, who were all filing into the main hall and starting to gather around a pile of students who were reading the notice board.

James and Sirius joined the crowd, and since Sirius was taller than most of the other 6th years, he stood on tip-toe and looked over the other student's heads to read the notice. "There's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend," he said, as he turned to James. A sudden grin split on his face. "Hey mate, this is your chance to ask Evans on a date."

"Are you kidding?" James said, trying not to laugh. "She'd probably smack me again if I asked her, let alone go with me."

Sirius clapped James on the shoulder, smirked again and said, "That's because you don't know how to handle girls, Prongs."

"Oh really?" James grinned. "And you do?" He ducked as Sirius swung a playful punch at him, and he straightened up, grinning wider.

"If you keep giving me that attitude, I won't help you," Sirius said, pointing a finger at him, and putting on a fake, serious face.

"Who said I wanted help?" James replied, as him and Sirius started to make their way down to the Great Hall for supper.

"Well, you do want her to notice you, don't you?" Sirius enquired, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then it's settled."

"Sirius-"

James didn't even bother trying to talk to his best friend as Sirius was humming loudly, obviously blocking James out, as he piled food onto his plate.

James muttered under his breath and tipped some food onto his own plate, just as Remus and Peter joined them on the other side of the table.

"Damn little prats," Remus was saying as he let out a heavy sigh. "I should have just given them all detention."

"That's your problem, Moony, you're too soft on the little gits," Sirius said, stripping off a piece of his chicken wing with his teeth. "If I were you, I'd use that Prefect badge to my full advantage." He grinned and swallowed his food. "Four dozen detentions for Snivellus."

"The least I'd expect from you, Padfoot," Remus said, as he buttered some toast.

"Damn rights," Sirius grinned. Remus looked over at Peter and said, "Peter? What's up?"

Peter was staring at the table blankly, his hands frozen in the air with a plate of stew. He gave a jolt of surprise when Remus spoke to him. "O-Oh, nothing," he said, hurriedly putting his plate down and grabbing his fork. "Just thinking."

"You sure?" Remus said, as Sirius shovelled potatoes into his mouth hungrily.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "It's just those soon-to-be Death Eaters I'm thinking about." His eyes shifted towards Sirius.

Sirius immediately stopped chewing his food, his fork suspended in mid air. "You mean, my brother and my cousin," he said softly.

Peter's face became anxious and he looked to James for support.

"Let's not talk about it," James said. Judging by the look on Sirius' face, he definetly didn't want to talk about it either.

"I-I'm sorry, Sirius," Peter said quietly. "I never meant to bring it up.."

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said, dismissing it shortly, although his hurt face gave away everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry guys, I had to stop there 'cuz I'm really busy with school and friends, but I will be putting up a new chapter once school is out (which is in about two weeks). Love ya guys, see ya later : )


End file.
